The purpose of this study is to determine the effect of a 24 hour theophylline, uniphyl, on the late asthmatic reaction to inhaled antigen. In these studies, patients with late asthmatic reactions are hospitalized and antigen challenges conducted at 2200 hours. The late reaction occurs at 0400 hours; it is our intention to determine whether effective doses of theophylline will alter this response.